Kyōma Mabuchi
is a Recovery man from Mary's Recovery House and partner of Mira Yurizaki. He is also later revealed to be one of the few survivors of the now defunct anti-coil unit Grendel. Appearance He has short spiky black hair, a short braid in the back, sideburns that go down to his chin, and a small beard with a goatee and deep black eyes. He also seems to have what appears to be a short vertical scar in the middle of his lower lip. Kyōma is also distinct in his style of dress, a combination of modern and traditional Japanese. He wears a red happi coat with the light green power symbol on its back, a blue gi with a black and gray-striped sash, black undershirt, black pants with three white horizontal stripes on the upper left leg, large blue straps on the lower legs, and sandals with black socks and blue straps. The interior of his happi is lined with pockets that hold his signature Skewers. Personality Kyōma is rough-mannered, sardonic and somewhat anti-social. Kyōma likes to live in the past, with a love for vintage cars, simplistic and old-fashioned clothing, and hatred of coils. He is a strong fighter and a strategist, and often uses his surroundings to his advantage. He is prone to use violence as a response to many scenarios, and likes to slap, or kick Mira when she does something he doesn't approve of. Kyouma rarely has an expression on his face other than a frown, but there are some things that can trigger other emotions from him. Notably, he can't bear to see the sight of children getting hurt, and he sometimes can be rather impulsive, especially when it comes to things like his comrades in Grendel. Despite being someone who lives in the past, he tries his hardest to run away from it. And despite being quite rude at times, he can also be quite nice at others, such as acting very kindly towards his older sister Tsubaki, and refusing to use violence towards children, and even complimenting Mira when she saves his life. He can also be quite sympathetic to others, such as with Salva and even Haruka Seameyer. He's also willing to work with people he otherwise doesn't like or care for such as with Albert Schumann or Koorogi. Most of the time he's a realist in his views, but is often surprised by certain aspects of coils, such as the ghosts of Lake Yasogami or the zombies in Easter Island. Kyouma is very focused and determined to do his missions well, such to the degree that he refuses to save a girl (who turns out to be Mira) when he sees her in the hideout of the Won brothers, and in Easter Island tells Mira to throw away a coil he finds unimportant to his mission at hand. Relationships 'Mary' Kyōma's boss at the Recovery House, who assigns most of his coil-hunting missions and rewards him with hefty amounts of money, although he takes half his pay in gasoline. 'Mira Yurizaki' A mysterious android girl who Kyōma encountered on one of his missions, eventually becoming his partner. Due to his dislike of coil-driven tech, he always calls her "Robot" or "Piece of Junk" and thinks very little of her. Despite this, he allowed her to live in a trailer outside his gas station. He slowly comes to accept her as a person as the series progresses. After the Easter Island incident, their relationship improves drastically and he treats her with much more respect and even affection. After later joining up with Mira and Kyoma and witnessing Kyoma's rough but caring attitude towards Mira, Ellie has slyly insinuated that Kyoma may be falling for Mira, much to his annoyance and slight embarassment. 'Koorogi' Koorogi often likes to push Kyōma's buttons, and as such Kyōma doesn't like him very much. Despite this though he's willing to get help from him regarding certain matters with coils. 'Miyabi Azumaya' Miyabi was the woman that Kyōma encountered stuck in between a bus and a wall. Eventually, they became devoted lovers. However, due to an accident with a coil, Miyabi loses her life and thus drives Kyōma's hatred towards coils. History Kyōma Mabuchi was born in 2039 in Tokyo, Japan. As a child, he only had his father since his mother passed away while giving birth to him. His father was a car mechanic, but with the discovery of the Dimension W and its unlimited energy, fossil fuels soon became a thing of the past. Abilities As a veteran of Grendel, Kyōma is an expert fighter and hand-to-hand combatant. He can hold his own against multiple stronger opponents and is fast enough to dodge gunfire from a hovercraft. His weapon of choice are several needle-like throwing knives called Skewers, sharp enough to destroy illegal coils and blow out a car tire. His accuracy when throwing his skewers in nearly impeccable. He will also wield them as claws for close-range combat. Some of the knives are attached to indestructible wires and are used for restraining opponents and reaching higher areas. He will even use specialized knives that contain powerful explosive charges. As a member of Grendel, he also used Coil-powered needles called Spin-darts that could penetrate energy barriers and explode when thrown. His happi coat is also composed of steel-woven fiber, making it similar to chain mail and almost impossible to burn or cut through. Kyōma is an equally skilled mechanic, a talent likely picked up from his father. He is sometimes shown successfully repairing his ride, a requirement in an era where gas-powered cars have become obsolete. Trivia *It is worth noting that manga chapter 1 Kyōma's outfit bears a striking resemblance to Mugen from "Samurai Champloo". *Kyōma's car is a Toyota 2000GT. The other car used by Kyoma was a 2012 Lexus LFA *He typically holds his skewers between his fingers, giving them them the appearance of Marvel's Wolverine's Adamantium Claws. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Recovery House Members Category:Grendel Members